


Tastes Of Metal And Bad Choices

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Gun Kink, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "You know, staring is rude." Negan didn't look up from his gun as he spoke. He blinked slowly, studying it, before curling his fingers around it. He lifted the gun and aimed it at Carl, chuckling. "She's a beauty, isn't she? One good thing about the world ending is that guns like her are for free." He dropped his arm and smiled."She is." Carl mumbled. He would tease Negan for calling the gun a she, but he already got lectured on it once. 'You call them she because you love them, the way you love a girl.' Carl never loved a girl, so he would never understand. "But shes not what I was looking at." Carl tried his best to look innocent, but it didn't work. A dark red blush creeped up his neck and nervousness filled his veins.





	Tastes Of Metal And Bad Choices

Negan was sprawled out on the couch, one leg laying straight across the cushions, the other dangling off the edge. He was propped up against the arm rest and a few pillows, his leather jacket hanging over the back of the couch. He he one glove on as he took apart his gun before putting it back together as fast as he could. Negan was fast, too. Always got it under two minutes with nothing wrong. It impressed Carl, really, but each time Carl was proud of Negan Negan shot him down. Same sentence every time.

"They can kill you in under two minutes, kid, you gotta be ready to fight in under one." 

Guns were serious. You couldn't be alive during this time and not know that. They saved you and they killed you. Carl learned that when he was just a child. He felt the power at his finger tips when he held a gun. Felt the weight of not only metal but the world in his hands. Guns were one of the most important things in every survival group. They could make or break you and your family. They could make or break you, too. 

Negan always told Carl to never be afraid to pull the trigger. He said it as if Carl needed to be reminded. As if as a kid Carl didn't have to shoot his father figure and his mother. As if as a kid he didn't break a zombie free because he was too afraid to pull the trigger. As if Carl didn't sneak in and gun down Negans men with the intention to do the same to Negan. Carl knew the darkness of a gun better than he knew himself. But instead of fearing it, he loved it.

There was a dangerous beauty in the way Negan was spread out, piecing his gun back together as if he didn't have to think about it. The way his scratched up, broken and beaten hands touched the gun more gently than he ever touched Carl. Using weapons were easy for Negan. He didn't fear them, in fact, he was one. His mind to could kill thousands, his smile wounding millions. Carl would know. He had been Negans victim many times.

"You know, staring is rude." Negan didn't look up from his gun as he spoke. He blinked slowly, studying it, before curling his fingers around it. He lifted the gun and aimed it at Carl, chuckling. "She's a beauty, isn't she? One good thing about the world ending is that guns like her are for free." He dropped his arm and smiled. 

"She is." Carl mumbled. He would tease Negan for calling the gun a she, but he already got lectured on it once. 'You call them she because you love them, the way you love a girl.' Carl never loved a girl, so he would never understand. "But shes not what I was looking at." Carl tried his best to look innocent, but it didn't work. A dark red blush creeped up his neck and nervousness filled his veins.

"Yeah?" Negan swung his other leg over the end of the couch and sat up, planting both of his feet on the ground. Negan aimed the gun at Carl again, but this time it was aimed lower. "Mind telling me what you were looking at, kid?" 

Carl looked down, avoiding Negans gaze. "I mean... I partly was looking at her but... I-" He shook his head. "Don't make me say it. This is stupid. You know what I was lookong at." Carl ran his fingers through his hair, making sure to pull strands in front of his face. He couldn't have Negan see him blush like a little girl. 

"Because, I'm in charge and that means you do what I say." Negan raised the gun and smiled. "I'm also the one with the gun, also known as the one you should listen to so you don't get your brains blown out." He lowered the gun and smiled. "So... what was my handsome boy looking at?"

"You..." Carl whispered like it was a secret. "You and the gun... but... it was mostly you... your hands and stuff... and how your legs were spread." He could feel his face burning and it was uncomfortable. But not as uncomfortable as Negans eyes on him. "Do you have to stare?" 

"Mhm." Negan chuckled, lifting his head up and rubbing his temple with the tip of the gun. "Because you're my boy and I can do whatever I want to you. Including blow your brains out." He fell silent for a moment. "But you..." The tip of the gun was aimed at Carls other eye. "Would like that, wouldn't you?" 

Carl sunk back against his seat. "All I said was that I liked the way you touched the gun. Not that I wanted you to shoot me." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down. "Trust me, I've been shot plenty of times to know that it's not what I want." 

"It gives you a rush.." Negan teased. As if this was a game. A very, very dangerous game. "You've lived so many times, shot in the side, hell, shot in the eye. It makes you feel invincible." Negan drug his tongue across his bottom lip. "Tell me I'm wrong. Go on. Correct me. I'm mature, I'm a man, I can take it." Negan spread his legs and crossed his arms. The gun was still on Carl. "Yes or no, kid. The idea of being shot by me doesn't make you feel all warm at the bottom of your belly." 

Carl was silent, his fingers playing with the end of his shirt. Negan was right. Carl had been shot many times and he lived. The idea of living through it again gave him a rush. The idea of that cold tip of the gun being pressed against him, sending shivers down his spine, made him want to slid his hands between his legs. But he couldn't admit that. Right? That was too fucked up. Even for him. "Maybe.." He mumbled. "Maybe I got a thing for guns. But it doesn't matter." 

"But it does." Negan raised an eyebrow and shot Carl a wink, looking at the gun he held. "You're one sick kid, you know that, right? You flirt with bad too much. It's gonna kill you one day. You gotta know that." Again, Negan wasn't wrong. Carl flirted with bad far too much. Whether it be killing someone innocent or sleeping with the man who wants his father dead and his family burned. Carl liked bad. It was going to kill him. But Carl liked that, too. 

"You're the one sleeping with me." Carl replied. "The son of the man you hate the most. The son of the man you want dead." He shook his head. "Negan, you are just as sick as I am. Maybe even sicker." 

Negans eyes flicked up at Carls before going back to the gun in his hand. "Maybe.." He checked the gun one last time, making sure it was loaded and tbat the safety was off. "But you love the disease." Negans hand fell between his legs, the gun dangling loosely in his fingers. "Come over here. On your knees." 

Without skipping a beat Carl stood up and stepped around the table. He stood between Negans legs, slowly dropping down. He put both of his hands on Negans thighs, keeping them spread. He looked up at Negan, smiling to himself when he watched hunger darken Negans eyes. He did that. Only he could do that. 

"I love when you bow for me.." Negan traced Carls jaw with the gun, the cool metal sending shivers down Carls spine. "Everyone else gets on one knee for me but you... God, baby, you get on both knees for me, don't you?" 

Carl nodded, his eye fluttering shut. "Yes... only for you." He pressed against the tip of the gun, opening his eyes. Carl pulled away from the gun, leaning back on his heels. He made sure his eyes were locked on Negans when he leaned forward and kissed the tip of the gun.

Negan gasped, holding the gun so tight that it began to shake. "Kid, this things loaded. The safety is off, you gotta-" 

"I know." Carl licked his lips before leaning towards the gun again. He ran his tongue across the tip of the gun before sliding it down the shaft. He got back up on his knees, pulling Negan in for a soft, teasing kiss. "I trust you.." He whispered, his hand gripping Negans thigh. "I... I trust you.." He leaned back on his heels, smiling. 

Negan bit his lip, nodding. "Open your mouth, then." He smirked when Carl did as told, rubbing the tip of the gun across Carls lower lip. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Freaking insane..." He grabbed Carl by the jaw, digging his nails into his skin. "Stick your tongue out." 

Carl stuck out his tongue, whimpering when cold metal was pressed against it. The gun tasted like metal and it sort of reminded Carl of when he got hit too hard in the face and blood filled his mouth. He leaned closer to Negan, pressing his tongue up against the gun. 

"You like it, don't you?" Negan hummed. "You like licking daddy's favorite gun." He slipped the gun into Carls mouth, pressing the tip against his cheek. "God... you look so hot like this..." Negan ran his hand down Carls face, his fingers grazing across his cheek, feeling the bulge of the tip of the gun. "Bet you would let me fuck you with anything I wanted."

Carl nodded, whimpering. He took more of the gun in his mouth, pressing his tongue against it. He pulled off, licking around the top again. "I would.." He breathed out. "And I would love it." 

"Get this gun back in your fucking mouth before I blow your other eye out." Negan growled, slipping the gun into his mouth, the tip of the gun grazing the back of Carls throat. Carl gripped Negans legs to hold himself up while Negan slowly fucked his mouth with the gun. "Fuck yeah... choke on it.." 

Carl inhaled through his nose before taking the gun deeper, closing his eye. His eye was watering, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. He blinked his eye open and looked at Negan, pulling off of the gun, coughing a few times. 

"Mhm." Negan reached out and pet Carls head, smiling. "Doing so good for daddy. I'm so lucky that you're mine. Get your sick little mind all to myself." Carl pressed into his touch, opening his mouth. "Eager... I bet you could come from this.." Lazily, Negan pushed the gun into Carls mouth before pulling it back out, a trail of spit clinging to the tip of the gun, falling from Carls lips. 

"Stop teasing.." Carl whined. "I want it..." He stuck his tongue out, opening his mouth as wide as he could. He settled back against his heels, dropping his hands from Negans thighs. His hands balled the end of his shirt, twisting and killing at the hem. "Keep your eyes on me, baby. I wanna see how you look when you come just from my voice and a gun in your mouth." 

Carl nodded around the gun, keeping his eyes on Negan as he began to bob his head. The metal wasn't cool anymore, instead it was warm and wet and Carl loved it. He slid his tongue up and down the bottom part of the shaft, whimpering around it. He slid one hand down to his own thigh, rubbing his thumb across the bulge of his jeans. Teasing.

"Put your hands on my knees, baby, I want you coming untouched." Negan stood up, gun still heavy in Carls mouth. Carl pushed up on his knees, his fingers curling around Negans hips. Negan fucked the gun into Carls mouth, pushing his hips against the end of the gun in time with the thrusts. Carl closed his eye, whimpering and clawing at Negan. "That's it, baby. If you keep taking this gun like a good boy I'll let you grind on my leg until you come. You want that?" 

Carl nodded, whining around the gun, begging with his eyes. Negan only fucked Carls mouth harder, the metal scraping against his teeth. His jaw hurt from how wide he had it open, but it didn't matter. The soreness will remind him of this. Of how good he was for Negan. How Negan wanted him like this and adored him and praised him for it. The ache was always worth it, Carl had learned, it served as a reminder of who he belonged to and how much he loved it. 

Negan pulled the gun out of Carls mouth, setting it down on the table next to his couch. "Good boy.." He breathed out, slipping two fingers into Carls mouth. Carl sucked on them, sliding his tongue across the rough pads of his already torn up fingers. "You can grind on me, baby... let yourself go.." 

Carl looked up at Negan, nodding. Negan sat down on the couch, spreading his legs wide so Carl could climb on top of him. Carl wrapped his arms around Negans neck and ground against him, hard and fast, small whimpers and gasps escaping his lips. He looked over at the gun, covered in spit and glistening on the table. "Put it to my head." 

"What?" Negan held Carl against him with one hand. "Kid-" 

"Do it." Carl was panting. "Just... put it to my head. You won't hurt me. It's okay." He reached over and curled his fingers around the gun, picking it up. He pressed the gun into Negans hand, closing Negans fingers around it. Carl guided the gun underneath his chin, smiling lazily. "God, yes..." 

"You're so fucked up." Negan mumbled, pressing the tip of the gun against Carls chin. "I love it. I love how crazy you are.." 

Carls hips fell out of rhythm, his movements becoming sloppy. "Fuck.." He tossed his head back, grinding down against Negan as hard as he could. He clawed at Negans t-shirt clad shoulders.

"Ride it out, baby..." Negan kissed him, dropping the gun to his chest, swueezing it between their chests. "Good boy.." He stroked Carls hair, kissing his forehead. He smiled to himself when Carl fell limp against his body, curling up against his chest. Negan held Carl with one hand, the other hand holding his gun. "I guess I should carry this around more, yeah?" 

Carl blushed, shaking his head and hiding his face in Negans chest. "You're such a fucking dick." He mumbled. 

"Yeah, yeah." Negan set the gun down, kissing the top of Carls head. "But you love me, so I get to make fun of you." He smiled down at Carl and it was warm. It was the only time Negan really admired Carl. When he wasn't looking.

Carl huffed and climbed out of his lap, walking towards the bed. "Bite me!" I love you.

"Gladly, you little shit." I love you, too.


End file.
